Compounds such as 2-(N-methyl carbamoyloxy) ethyl acrylate are well known with the generic class disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,328, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,838. These compounds have been found particularly effective in radiation curable compositions since they impart desirable properties to the prepared compositions and to the cured compositions. However, due to their sensitizing effect and toxicity they must be handled with extreme caution and, as a consequence, these features detract from their general acceptance and use.